When She Calls
by nino-kun
Summary: A short side-story on what goes through Obi's mind as he perform his daily duty.


It was another peaceful day, I would say. The missus went to her job, little Ryu transfixed in some mixture that doesn't look all chemical to me, and no one called for me.

It has been like this for some days now. To be perfectly honest, I love this. The job master gave me was fine, but it was really him doing the job and me moving around seeing that it's done. Now that it's done, I can go back to just watching the missus practicing on making some concoction that little Ryu manage to perfect some weeks ago.

The missus paid no attention to me and as she always never does when I'm around, and it gave me a somewhat smile. The sort of cool breeze that made you feel all warm inside. That's the effect missus have on you when you know you're someone she trust enough to let her guard down.

"A good dream?" asked little Ryu.

"Wasn't dreaming. Just admiring how passionate you are with your job," I replied, smiling at the genius.

"You are efficient though. You finished the job that His Majesty gave in just a few days," complimented the genius in his factual statement.

I thanked little Ryu with a grin. My job doesn't include much brain activity, I suppose.

Little Ryu went back on to his books, once again ignoring missus and me. I wonder if all scholars are like this. They are helpful towards a lot of matter, but oblivious to the person beside them who needed some hints and tips. Little Ryu is smart and kind, but as soon as he enter the room, all he sees is his research. He's one of the rare who doesn't take any second to admire missus beautiful hair. He probably doesn't see her. That explains why he couldn't seem to register the fact that she might need some help after one week of failure.

I wouldn't ask for her though. Missus have a way with things. One of it is that if she could still find a way to figure things out on her own, she would. She'll ask when she's really stuck. It's one of her trait that I find incredibly difficult, but also one of her many charms.

 _There she looks up. The locks of hair that fell forward rest on her shoulders_. The nape of her neck decreases in width and form creases as she turns around.

"Obi! You were here since morning!" exclaimed the missus.

"Yes," I smile, "should we get lunch now?"

"Unbelievable! How is it that you completed a month job within days? I wish I have your efficiency," she continued.

"Maybe you ought to take a break once a while, and fill your stomach to freshen up".

"I guess. I want to cook," she added, burrowing her brows thinking of something before continuing, "Ryu, what would you like?"

Since little Ryu didn't hear her, and she is much respectful of her superior, she doesn't disturb his reading.

"Let me help," I volunteered.

While biting her lips in light contempt, the missus gestured me to follow her to the kitchen. When we were finished with lunch, little Ryu said his thanks in the factual manner which complimented the dish.

The missus then eyed me curiously, part awe, part jealousy and who knows what else in a lady's mind.

"You have too many talents," said the missus finally, before I stopped her from picking up dirty dishes to be cleaned.

After the dishes were washed, I went back to their office, and admire the missus persistence as she works on another concoction that is hoped to not be another failure.

 _Despite the many, I wish I have the talent that is right for you though._

"Ryu! Obi! It worked! I could do it too!" squealed the missus, happy that she finally brewed it right.

 _This is fine. Right now, I am the only one who has ever seen her squealing at her achievement. It is I that she calls for immediate moments._

I hurried to her to complete her little dance together while stealing a glance at little Ryu. As expected, Ryu had his head in his books, oblivious to the missus work. He will probably compliment her later.

"Oh Obi, this is great," she beamed at her work.

 _Yeah, when she calls like that._

"Yes, yes it is".


End file.
